User talk:Babaev
Welcome Babaev About the Description of Oda The description of Oda is not needed in Luffy's personality and relationship page. There is already an article page for Oda.Fliu (talk) 03:51, April 5, 2017 (UTC) I already told you we don't need the extra details about Oda in Luffy's personality section.Fliu (talk) 21:42, April 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm not talking about what Oda want to say about Luffy. I meant is it really necessary having to add "one of the greatest mangaka in Japan".Fliu (talk) 05:26, April 19, 2017 (UTC) The Correct Pronoun I'm just changing one word from "His" to "Its". I just explained that a ship is an object, so "it" is the better word rather than "he" or "she".Fliu (talk) 19:03, August 21, 2017 (UTC) re:Luffy's blood type I know it was mentioned in an SBS, but it was revealed in chapter 648, so it doesn't count as SBS Trivia. An SBS sometimes mentions thing that were already revealed. SBS Volume 69 "revealed' the Straw Hats birth sea, but they were already known through the chapters beforehand, thus this is not SBS Trivia. It is SBS trivia if it was first revealed in an SBS. Rhavkin (talk) 17:25, October 26, 2017 (UTC) The fact that it appear on other characters SBS Trivia sections doesn't justify it being on Luffy's. Sorry. Rhavkin (talk) 20:36, October 26, 2017 (UTC) It's not really up to me, those are the wiki rules. If an admin will say it's okey then I won't undo it but until that happens it's does not belong in the SBS Trivia. Rhavkin (talk) 21:21, October 26, 2017 (UTC) In the navigation bar, go to "Help" → "Administrators", and choose either an admin or a content Moderator and go to their talk page and ask them. Rhavkin (talk) 22:20, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Start with what you asked me. Rhavkin (talk) 18:36, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Because you're the one who wants to do the edit. Rhavkin (talk) 20:22, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Infobox References That is too detailed for infoboxes. I even said so twice. SeaTerror (talk) 18:57, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Why do you feel the need to include the full text of the SBS questions in the references? That just clutters them up and if the page number is provided in the reference then it doesn't really improve people's ability to find the information. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:57, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Grammar The edits aren't correct. The way that it is now is correct due to grammar. If you tell us what country you are from then maybe we can find somebody who can help you in your own language. SeaTerror (talk) 20:36, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Babaev, I understand that you edit in good faith, but you have to understand that just because you don't mean to be malicious doesn't mean your edits are perfect. Wiki pages are the result of people adding content and tweaking others' content. We all make mistakes when editing, and many of our edits can be improved upon by others. You adding the SBS content was good, but it had issues that needed correcting. When you add bad grammar in an edit, it needs to be fixed because grammar is obviously important. For example, in one of your edits you wrote "If Bonney were not pirates" when the grammatically correct version is "If Bonney was not a pirate". We have a Manual of Style for a reason and if you are incapable of adding content in proper English then you should not edit the English wiki. We also have Trivia Guidelines to prevent unnecessary trivia. I've added a fair number of trivia points myself that later got removed. You either accept it, or you go to the talk page and explain why your edit should be there. Saying "my edits are good" is not an actual argument because not all edits made in good faith are good and you have yet to explain why they are good. Learn to accept that people who disagree with you aren't always wrong and understand that to defend your edits you need to provide actual reasons why they should stay on the page the way you wrote them. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:00, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Explain how what you've added is informative and significant to a page. How is it relevant? How is something written better your way than another way? (If you're arguing the last point, you had best fully understand the necessary English). Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:09, March 8, 2018 (UTC) There's really no need to add trivia about shared birthdays unless a connection between the two characters makes it significant. Saying that Hawkins shares his birthday with Shyarly? There's a connection there, so it's fine. But characters like Vivi and Killer have no connection at all, so there's nothing significant about them sharing a birthday. Just like how the trivia guidelines state that there's no reason to put someone's birthday in their trivia unless there's a significant reason why they have that birthday. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:43, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I do understand that Vivi and Killer share the same birthday. But you need to understand that many of us don't consider that notable enough to point out. This wiki is not completely exhaustive; we don't make note of every little similarity between characters especially when that similarity isn't significant. We don't note all the characters who have a certain hair color, we don't note all of the characters who are a certain age, because things like that just happen without indicating any significant connection. That being said, this is something that, if you feel strongly about, you should take to a talk page or forum rather than edit warring and complaining on a user's talk page, so you can make your case before the community and get their input. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 07:56, March 8, 2018 (UTC) 14:02, March 8, 2018 (UTC) It's in the trivia guidelines already. If your points get disputed, you need to talk about it in the talk page. Not edit war. Keep edit warring and you'll be blocked for a few days. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:25, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Nami and Robin >Sanji and Usopp both left the crew and lost their mothers as well >Literally everyone in the Straw Hats has gone through a terrible experience. >Nami's subjugation was hardly the same as Robin's. Nami served under Arlong for 10 years while Robin was in Spandam's captivity for about a day, which is more equivalent to Sanji being under his family's control in this arc. >The Donquixote Pirates trivia is meaningless because there's nothing significant about it. Nami wasn't the only Straw Hat turned into art. Most of the things Nami and Robin share aren't exclusive to them, which is why the trivia was removed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:05, March 20, 2018 (UTC) When a trivia section is 15,000 characters and the SBS section doesn't actually give any info, that's a problem. I explained why I removed the trivia in my edit summaries; you have yet to explain why any of the trivia points should stay other than "my edits are good and your edits are bad." Again, just because you add something in good faith does not mean that it is a good addition. Also, look at the trivia sections for Shichibukai and Yonko. They heavily resemble what the Worst Generation's trivia section currently looks like. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:53, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Talk Pages Rather than continuing to edit war, you should learn about the wiki's layout to understand how it works. A good start would be going to One Piece Wiki:Guidebook and its subpages and reading the rules. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:16, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Categories Do you not know how categorizing works? Luffy is under the Category:Foosha Village Characters, which is under Category:Dawn Island Characters, which is under Category:East Blue Characters, so Luffy is under the EBC despite it not specifically appearing on his page. Now stop adding that category. Rhavkin (talk) Why can't you except that what you are doing is wrong? Rhavkin (talk) 13:34, June 12, 2018 (UTC) You think you know. And if I may ask, based on what exactly? Rhavkin (talk) 18:44, June 12, 2018 (UTC) You're right, I do not understand what you want, I do not trust your edits because you made more bad edits then good ones, and I do not care about what you told me because I disagree. If you want your edits to remain as is, you must give a proper, exceptable reason. Rhavkin (talk) 19:14, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Your edits are not correct. They are not even close to correct. Get your head out of your ass and either justify your edits, or listen to Rhavkin and stop doing them. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:56, June 15, 2018 (UTC) I understand that you believe that what you are doing is right, but it isn't. I've seen on your user page that you also edit on the Russian wiki, and if you would look on Luffy's page there, you would see that he isn't in the EBC there either.I presume that is a language you are more comfortable with, and because I think we can both agree that we will not reach an understanding, maybe if you would talk to someone on that wiki they will be able to explain it to you more clearly. Let me clarify that I'm not telling you that you are right, just that there might be someone else that explain to you why you are wrong. Rhavkin (talk) 14:01, June 15, 2018 (UTC)